


i can’t sleep

by pabbit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Fanfic About Korea Written By Someone That Clearly Never Went To Korea, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, changbin is whipped, changbin never sleeps, first work btw, i love minbin, idk how to tag, jisung best boy, ok this is very soft, so as minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabbit/pseuds/pabbit
Summary: changbin didn’t sleep that night. again.minho gets mad when he sees changbin isn’t taking care of himself, so please, don’t tell him.





	i can’t sleep

**Author's Note:**

> UH hi! this is my first story i actually can’t believe i’m posting this i’m so excited :D  
plus english is my second language so forgive me if there’s any mistakes

changbin didn’t sleep that night. the day before was stressful and the boy had to spend the entire night finishing an assignment for his morning class, besides he didn’t sleep at all, changbin was also stressed.

which didn’t help with his humor. to be honest, changbin wasn’t even paying attention to what he was doing while getting dressed to class, all he could think at that moment was how much he wanted to just stay in his beloved bed all day, resting after weeks without being able to sleep.

he wasn’t indeed complaining. changbin loves what he does and all sleepless nights made up when his teachers complimented him when he delivered another well done assignment.

he was proud of himself.

that day, changbin wasn’t really caring about anything. he didn’t even eat and probably put his underwear over his pants. he just didn’t care, it was his last week of assignments before the exams starts and he had less time to sleep.

the boy arrived at college a little panting. not that he had made any kind of effort, but with his tired body and empty stomach, he couldn’t go far without thinking he’d pass out.

“hey binnie- wow, you look awful.” changbin heard someone talking in front of him, but his swollen eyes refused to focus on jisung, looking at him with concern. “did you even sleep?”

“no.” that was all he said. “i don’t have time to sleep.” 

jisung didn’t answered. he was aware how much his friend worked hard and he usually got sad seeing him struggling but he didn’t say nothing because he knew changbin knew his limits and got upset when people tried to stop him.

“minho is going to be crazy if he finds out” said. “you know he gets mad when you overwork and don’t take care of yourself.” 

“he’s so overprotective.” changbin replied in a mumble, fixing his bag in his back while entering the building where he had classes. “don’t tell him.”

“at least let me buy you a coffee before you pass out.” the younger spoke, walking to the opposite direction knowing his friend would probably deny.

but he didn’t. the boy was too tired to complain.

even though changbin didn’t sleep, and was moving because of the caffeine, he did pretty well in his assignment presentation. now, he only has three more classes before he could go home finish his work. 

his eyes were so heavy, sleep for a couple of minutes wouldn’t hurt right? the classroom was so warm and he felt himself falling asleep quickly.

but changbin couldn’t sleep for too long, as his phone buzzed inside his pocket and woke him up immediately. 

“ _ pack your stuff and meet me on the hall.” _

it was a message from minho, and his heart skipped a beat.

don’t blame him for being nervous. changbin developed a crush in his long term friend since they were in high school, but he never confessed his feelings. it wasn’t reciprocal, so it was worthless.

with a moan of protest, the boy left the class without looking to his teacher. he didn’t really like skipping class, but at that moment he wasn’t really caring about this. 

minho was standing beside the door of the class, stunning as always. it was impossible for that boy to be prettier than he already was, even though the younger had said the same thing the day before and now he was pretty sure that he was wrong. minho was one hundred percent more beautiful now.

the older looked at his friend stepping out of the class with a bad expression, making the latter swallow hard. 

“you didn’t sleep.” it wasn’t a question.

“i was busy.” changbin said. “i was trying to take a nap when you sent that message.” 

minho just sighed and grabbed changbin’s wrist while pulling him out of the building.

“where are we going?” the younger asked, trying to ignore the heat of his friend’s hand. 

“you’re going to eat a decent meal and sleep a properly amount of time.” he answered.

changbin knew it was a waste of time to complain. minho was always very protective over him and got really mad when he found out he wasn’t taking care of himself. 

they were slowing their pace, and changbin recognized their dorms, but… his room was in the opposite side.

were they going to minho’s dorm? 

changbin blushed with this thought. he usually didn’t go to the older’s room because apparently he thinks his room was more comfortable, and always make sure they met there. 

the taller opened the door and stepped in pulling his friend inside the room. the place was clean and smelling good, almost like no one lived there, the curtains were blocking the sunlight giving space to a light illumination and the heater warming up his fingertips was just making changbin feel even more sleepy. 

“i ordered your favorite food from that restaurant we’ve been lately” minho said, closing the door. “it must be arriving soon, wear something more comfortable.”

“hyung… i have to finish some assignments.” changbin replied afraid. even though he wanted to stay there where everything looked perfect for him to take the best nap of his life, he still was thinking about his responsibilities. 

“that can wait, binnie.” minho said softly. “come on, rest a little while we wait for the food.”

changbin bit inside his mouth and finally gave in. he couldn’t really say ‘no’ to minho anyway, especially when he looks at him with puppy eyes.

when the boy changed his clothes to a hoodie the older gave him and some pants he brought in his bag - jeans somehow get uncomfortable when you use them for a long time - he finally laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

changbin didn’t even notice when he fell asleep. he was so tired that the moment he laid on the bed, his body shut down, finally being able to rest a little. half an hour later, he was woken up by a calm pat on his head and a voice calling his name.

the boy opened his eyes slowly and saw minho sitten on the floor of the room while patting his hair. 

“food just arrived” he said low.

changbin got up without saying a word, he just took his chopsticks and started eating.

“hyung, won’t you eat too?” he asked with his cheeks full of food. 

“hyung have already eaten while you were asleep, binnie.” minho replied with a smile. he was watching changbin eat without even blinking, his eyes fixed on him.

that made changbin’s cheeks redden, and he knew minho could see even in the dark. 

“why are you looking at me?” he asked while finishing his food.

“you’re cute when you’re half asleep.” that was all he said, making the other boy hide his face in embarrassment. 

minho laughed at his action, and started to clean up the mess they’ve made. changbin, now with his stomach full of food was slowly getting sleepy again. he yawned and that didn’t pass unnoticeable by minho.

“go back to sleep, binnie.” he said. “this is your day off.” 

changbin just nodded and when he was already under the fluffy blankets on minho’s bed, he had an idea.

“h-hyung…?” 

minho turned to him. “yes binnie?”

the younger hesitated for a second.

“cuddle?”

he looked so small and adorable that way that minho didn’t even think twice before joining him under the warm blankets. he pull changbin to his chest and somehow the latter looked even smaller with his face in minho’s neck and their legs intertwined. the older could swear he heard changbin purr when he started parting his hair again. 

he smiled softly when he felt changbin pulling himself closer. his boy was the cutest thing he’s ever seen in his entire life.

“you have no idea how much i like you.” he whispered thinking changbin was already asleep. 

that was a mistake, because in that exactly moment the boy widened his eyes and pushed himself out of his arms to look at him. 

“w-what…?” asked with his heart beating fast.

“i-“ minho didn’t know what to do, he said that because he thought changbin was sleeping, but now with his face inches away and red cheeks, he just couldn’t deny what he was feeling.

“i said…” he closed his eyes. “you have no idea how much i like you.” 

minho was expecting changbin to push him and get out of the room, but when he felt a simple peck on his lips he just widened his eyes, shocked. 

changbin was looking at him, blushed.

“i like you too, hyung.”

minho smiled. his smile was so wide he thought it could rip his face, but he didn’t care. he held changbin’s waist pulling him to a kiss. a real kiss, this time. words weren’t useful that moment when their lips touched and both boys felt like they were about to combust.

they kissed for a long time, until they needed to catch a breath. changbin yawned for the second time and minho giggled at his cuteness. his eyes were swollen and his lips redden. 

“go to sleep, baby.” the older said. “when you wake up, we’ll talk about this.”

“mm ‘kay” he said, cuddling the other boy tighter than ever, their heartbeats matching. “don’t leave me.”

“i would never do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked !! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> thank you so much for helping me writting this may!! ily


End file.
